Iruka Sensei, Can I Ask A Question?
by HelKat
Summary: .Oneshot. It's little six year old Naruto's birthday and there's this question that's been bothering him. He wants to ask Iruka, but it seems to be embarrassing. Thankfully, it turns out to have an easy answer.


I own No one from Naruto and therefore have no control over them. I do, however, have control of their actions. The keyboard is more powerful than the kunai, after all.

xXx

Iruka warily watched the playground in silence from his desk. There wasn't anything he could do anyway if Naruto decided to pull a prank on his classmates. He always acted more… playful after tests. The best Iruka could do as a teacher was scold the boy, and that obviously did nothing to deter him from his habits. At the moment, the endless amount of bubbling energy in the form of a blond boy with beautiful blue eyes was sitting on his swing. It was the swing he only sat on so he had every right to dub it his. The students around him ignored his presence, as they always did, and he ignored their just as well. Iruka frowned. This is actually an odd behavior. Normally Naruto would be bothering anyone who dared come within fifteen feet of the boy. Is he sick? When all Naruto did for the next few minutes was fidget and glance his way, Iruka went back to grading papers. He wanted to discuss the test before everyone went home. After all, the History of Konoha is the pride of many Shinobi of the village. He graded Naruto's paper last and was surprised that the child had missed only one question. He had answered the bonus question correctly though, so he passed the test completely.

**What does Konoha posses that makes her stronger than all other Hidden Villages?**

_A Hokage who kindles our Will of Fire._

Iruka was about to put a _'very good'_ note on Naruto's paper, when he noticed Naruto had left him a little note of his own:

_Iruka-sensei, can I ask a question?_

Iruka was tempted to remind the boy that he already had. However, he instead wrote under Naruto's handwriting:

_Stay after class._

Soon the bell rang and all of his students filed back to their seats and prepared for the second part of class for the day. During his review, Naruto would stare out the window or glance towards Iruka every so often. Iruka may not have been an active ninja for a while, but he noticed that his student was struggling with something that made him nervous. It was minute, so it wasn't really distracting to the other students. In fact, that was his first clue that Naruto was uncomfortable. No one was complaining about the blond. As he had the class read a page of their text on their own, he watched his favorite student for some more clues as to what he wanted to talk about.

Naruto was reading quickly, most likely not even absorbing what he was glancing over. He kicked his foot in a nervous gesture and every once in a while he would look outside. He seemed as if he was afraid. Maybe it was because today was his birthday. He never thought the villagers would go out of their way to hurt Naruto, or even give him a reason to fear them, but he wouldn't put it past the more vindictive citizens. Hopefully this wasn't something serious that demanded Iruka's immediate interference. He knew Naruto liked to do things for himself; the boy enjoyed his independence as much as a cat.

Naruto's eyes caught his, and the boy quickly advert his gaze to duck below his book. When he shyly peaked over it after a minute of so, he looked away just as quickly. If Iruka didn't know any better, he'd say Naruto was blushing. However, Naruto did have a reputation for doing the unexpected so he really wasn't as predictable of a boy as people said. Just to be sure, Iruka walked around his classroom under the pretense to see how his class was getting along their reading. He stopped next to Naruto and the boy steadfastly ignored him. Iruka gently pried the book from his hands and turned a few pages. He tapped the page number as he handed it back. Naruto nodded once for his silent thanks. Iruka returned to his desk, preparing to finish the day with a few quotes from a certain shinobi who died during the Second Great Ninja Wars.

After class, all the students ran out of the building, giving Iruka cause to wonder if they feared the reputation school had as a place to not want to be in, or that they didn't like him teaching them. Naruto sat in his seat as Iruka packed his own papers and materials. Iruka was slightly worried. A silent Naruto was more troublesome than a loud one. This question he had must really be important. Or dangerous. Iruka slung his back over his shoulder and gathered Naruto's books and papers into its own neat little stack. Naruto shyly looked at him before realizing that he was supposed to be packing up to go home. As Iruka locked his classroom, he broke the odd silence between them. Before today, there never used to be such a thing.

"What's your question, Naruto?"

"Um, well... It's kind of..." Naruto fidgeted some more before falling silent and looking away. Now Iruka was positive that the boy was blushing.

"Well, you obviously seem to need some time to say it out loud. Why don't we go out to eat until you can say it." Naruto looked at him for two seconds before nodding in agreement. Iruka placed his hand on the six year old's back and led him out of the school building. Sometime during the walk, Iruka realized that they were holding hands. Naruto's attention seemed to be everywhere in an openly curious gaze that he always wore when with Iruka, so he only smiled and led the two towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. As soon as they entered, Naruto let go and dashed towards his seat. The third from the right. With a smile, Iruka followed at a more relaxed pace.

"Hey Teuchi-san! Ayame-chan!" Naruto greeted. The ramen specialist waved with one hand, as his back was turned from them, but Ayame smiled brightly.

"Naruto-kun. Iruka-san."

"Ah, Iruka is here tonight?"

"It's still early, old man! The festival isn't even set up yet!" Naruto laughed. Iruka received his noodles and Naruto received his. The two ate in silence. Ayame glanced towards Naruto every once in a while, and Teuchi even looked behind himself more than once as Naruto ate happily, but quietly. Iruka shrugged at their questioning gaze. Naruto had finished four bowls, a new record, before looking at Iruka and opening his mouth. Iruka watched in soft amusement as Naruto closed his mouth in uncertainty before trying again. Finally, Iruka ruffled the blonde's hair and stood up.

"Maybe a short walk will help." He suggested. Naruto nodded and followed his teacher away. As they walked, the venders were just starting to set up their wares and games. They walked away and headed towards the lake at the western part of town. They sat on the dock, watching the fishes swim around their shadows until the sun was just starting to set. Still, Naruto said nothing. The boy continued to shuffle his feet under the dock. His legs weren't long enough to touch the water, so Iruka didn't stop him. Again, Iruka had lost track of what was going on, even though he was staring at his student. Just before he spoke, he noted that sometime in their silence, Naruto had leaned against him. "It's been quite a few hours now, Naruto. I think you made a new record on your silence time." Naruto laughed.

"Well, if you tell anyone, they won't believe you." Naruto replied, looking up to him. Iruka smiled softly.

"I think Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan would. You're, unnaturally quiet today, Naruto. What's wrong?" Naruto bit his lip and looked over the water.

"Well, I just wanted to ask... if... um." Naruto made an odd, almost whine like sound from the back of his throat.

"I won't laugh, Naruto. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you, Iruka-sensei. But, it's kind of... embarrassing." Naruto finished, looking up shyly once more.

"I'll be the judge of that." Iruka replied before kneeling in front of his favorite student. "Ask."

"Well, you know that you're my most favorite teacher in the whole wide world, right?" Iruka quirked an eyebrow and nodded. If Naruto was trying to wheedle his way out of the upcoming midterm, his excuse was way too early and most likely too weak. "And, you know that I care for you a lot- like the ocean kind of a lot, right?" If Iruka could have, he would have quirked his eyebrow higher. He had known that Naruto cared for him, but couldn't see what that had to do with a question. Naruto bit his lip and looked away. His hands were held next to his neck and currently wringing each other in sheer nervousness. "I wanted to ask... um if I could- if you'd let me... um..." Naruto made another gargling whimper before refusing to even glance his way anymore.

"Naruto, take a deep breath and just say it." Naruto didn't move. Opting instead to completely freeze and just stare at the reflection of the sunset in the lake. His blush was even more defined in the bathe of the orange red light.

"You're really special to me, Iruka-sensei. I want to know if I can..." Naruto took a deep breath and tried to ask his question for the umpteenth time. "Is it alright if I..." Bright blue eyes glanced to Iruka before looking away.

"Naruto?" Iruka gently coaxed. Iruka wondered, not for the first time, just what was going on in the little mind of Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't think he'd ever seen Naruto blush as often as he had today. Then the holding hands thing, the quiet –of all the ways- meal, and then Naruto relaxed against him... If this had been a date, Iruka wouldn't be worrying but... was this a date in Naruto's mind? He was too young to be thinking that way! Iruka was too old for the boy! That **couldn't** be what Naruto wanted to bring up, could it? Gulping at his own imagination, Iruka pulled Naruto's hands into his own and urge the boy to look him in the eyes.

"Iruka-sensei, I... I want to ask if maybe I could... Could I, hug you?" Iruka felt his body freeze.

A hug? He was getting all worked up over the question of a whether or not he'd be allowed a hug? Now that he thought about it, Iruka couldn't remember Naruto ever hugging anyone, or receiving a hug. Certainly such a thing wasn't uncommon around the boy, so he'd naturally wonder about it himself. But, to _ask_ for a hug? Naruto must not get as much affection as Iruka was led on to believe.

"Naruto, you don't ask people for hugs." Iruka started, allowing Naruto to pull his hands to himself. The boy continued to watch the sunset and Iruka immediately began to berate himself. He was using his scolding tone. Iruka picked Naruto up, noting to himself that the boy was starting to go through an early growth spurt. "Do you know what a hug is?"

"A sign of affection."

"It's a wordless sign of affection that is used to express devotion and care. You don't go asking your precious people if they want a hug." Iruka said softly as he held Naruto close to himself. The boy tensed, thinking he was in trouble. "You just give them one. Especially if they're being a dumb-dumb about not giving enough." He finished as Naruto relaxed and began to hug him back.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"Don't mention it, Naruto. Really. Remember, unless a person's personality requires you to ask everything, just a take a hug and don't worry about it. Just keep in mind that there's a time a place for everything."

"Okay." Iruka didn't have to feel Naruto's tears to know just how happy the boy was. He could hear it in the boy's voice. Iruka began to walk away from the lake.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's get some cupcakes for your birthday, then we can stop by my house to pick up your present."

"You spoil me, Iruka-sensei."

"As long as you know it." Iruka smiled, happy to know that Naruto's big question was an easy one to answer. He let the boy undo his ponytail to play with his hair. It was his birthday. He'd let him enjoy it.

xXx

This is my birthday present to Naruto. A sweet little guardian Iruka and child Naruto. How could you not like it.


End file.
